


Tainted Love

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Homosexual, Loneliness, M/M, Passionate Sex, love making, reaper and demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: The dance of a demon and reaper sparks romance and lust in their hearts. || Sebastian and Grell || Written 4/21/13





	Tainted Love

Grell looked into the eyes of the man of his dreams, and reached out to touch the warm flesh of his smooth torso, his hand slid over the gloved hands of his loved one, and gently he grasped that hand having it grasp his right back.

“Sebastian Michaelis.” The sound of Grell's feminine sing-song voice echoed throughout the empty dimly light bedroom at the back of the Phantomhive manor. As Grell went to speak again a gloved finger went to his lips and silenced him, the finger was replaced with a gentle kiss on the lips making Grell's entire body melt into the man of his dreams.

“Grell Sutcliff.” Sebastian's deep seductive British tone rolled through Grell's ear like sweet nectar, feeding Grell's urge to pounce his secret lover. Grell rolled on top of Sebastian looking down at him while he looked up with a simple, yet confident, smirk on his face. Sebastian removed his gloves, and tossed them aside, he ran his cold hand under Grell's shirt, and in one swift movement ripped it off his body; Grell had no time to react as Sebastian flipped them over pinning Grell's arms down.

“Bassy, make love to me?” Grell's breathing was sped up as he looked up helplessly into the red eyes of his lover.

“With much pleasure.” Sebastian removed the remainders of his clothing such as his pants, shoes, socks, and boxers. Grell squirmed as Sebastian licked down his stomach to the top of his pants, his fingers rapped around the rim of his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Grell was already hard from just being next to Sebastian and see him shirtless.

Grell sat up pushing Sebastian down and bending down to take Sebastian's growing cock in his hands as he began to stroke it, Sebastian not wanting to moan gripped onto his partners hair pulling Grell's mouth to his with such passion that he had never thought he'd show Grell. As they kissed he could feel he was ready to have Grell, tonight he would be his.

Sebastian flipped them again putting Grell back on the bottom, his lips grazing his neck as in one swift he slipped inside of Grell. A loud moan escaped from Grell's lip, his claws digging into Sebastian's shoulders and his legs wrapping around his waist. Sebastian gripped Grell's hips and pulled him down at each thrust causing a scream of bliss to come from his lover. As he sped up, Grell started to get louder and moan more, he knew he was close to climax point.

“Sebastian fill me!” Sebastian smirked and moaned out a deep moan into Grell's ear as he came inside him, Grell had climaxed at the same time.  
“Bassy, why the sudden passion for me?”  
Sebastian looked over at him breathing hard, he smiled and kissed Grell passionately before answering his question.

“When I was thinking over the terms of which my young master dies, I realize I don't have anything in this world. I don't want to spend eternity alone after my master is dead.” Grell looked at him in shock, surprised a demon would ever say anything close to that. He was happy that Sebastian chose him, but confused at the same time. As he thought it over he started to fall asleep.


End file.
